PEOPLE OF WORLD RISE
by William Berkowitz
Summary: AMARGURADO E IMPASSÍVEL,SEVERUS SNAPE AFRONTA COM A COMUNIDADE BRUXA DO PÓS GUERRA,SUA ALMA ESTÁ EM CARNE VIVA COM AS MÁGOAS INFRINGIDAS PELA HUMANIDADE AO PONTO DE SE REVOLTAR COM TUDO E COM TODOS,SURGINDO UMA POSSÍVEL GUERRA CIVIL UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO SNAPE SOBREVIVE. PROPRIEDADE DA SENHORA JK ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

"TODOS OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS DA SAGA HARRY POTTER SO PERTENCENTES A SENHORA J.K ROWLING

ASSIM COMO DE SEUS ASSOCIADOS AUTORIZADOS"

A GUERRA DAS MAIS TERRÍVEIS DO MUNDO BRUXO SE ENCERROU PARA NUNCA MAIS VOLTAR, A LUZ PREVALECER SOBRE A ESCURIDÃO DA HUMANIDADE DOS FEITICEIROS E ÉM AO PESO DE VIVERES E MÁRTIRES, PERDAS IRREPARÁVEIS, SÓ QUE O SANGUE E SACRIFÍCIOS DOS FERIDOS E MORTOS NÃO VAI SER EM VÃO,UMA ERA DE REFORMAS ÚNICAS E IGUALITÁRIAS DEVER DEBANDAR SÉCULOS E SÉCULOS DO PURO PRECONCEITO E DISCRIMINAÇÃO ENTRE AQUELES QUE SOFRERAM ABOMINÁVEIS AFRONTAS TODOS OS DIAS E TODOS OS ANOS DESENVOLVERAM UMA PERCEPÇÃO ÚNICA DO MAL DA HUMANIDADE E QUE ISSO NÃO VAI DESAPARECER POR MERAS PALAVRAS DE DECRETO E NEM POR UM PUNHADO DE PESSOAS QUE QUEREM MUDAR O MUNDO, ASSIM QUE PELO MENOS UM AUTÊNTICO HERÓI E QUE SOFRERA DE TAL AMARGURA PENSA.

SEU NOME: SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE.

POR CERTO INSTANTE ACHARA QUE ESTÁ NUM DOS PIORES LUGARES QUE PUDESSE IMAGINAR, NÃO QUE ELE ACREDITASSE EM QUALQUER RELIGIÃO, POIS ACHA QUE UMA ATITUDE IGNÓBIL E ILÓGICA ESPERAR QUE UM SER INVISÍVEL SER QUEM VAI GUIAR O DESTINO DE UM SER FÍSICO, POR M NUNCA ACREDITOU MERECER ESTAR NUM LUGAR DE PAZ, JÁ QUE O SEU SER NUNCA TIVERA PAZ EM TODA SUA VIDA, E POR ESSA RAZÃO PENSARIA QUE NÃO ESTIVESSE ONDE ESTA SUA LILY POTTER, ANTES EVANS, SUA MELHOR E ÚNICA AMIGA E SEU PRIMEIRO E NICO AMOR, QUE NUM DESLIZE DE LÍNGUA FOI O EPICENTRO DO FIM DA AMIZADE VERDADEIRA ENTRE ELES E PIOR, FEZ SEUS LAÇOS COM SEU INIMIGO E ALGOZ JAMES POTTER, ISSO FOI UM FIM DE UM CONTO DE FADAS INVENTIVO PARA O PRÍNCIPE MESTIÇO

AINDA ASSIM NÃO NUTRIA ÓDIO POR ELA POIS ATRAVÉS DE LILY SENTIRA A FELICIDADE E Afeto AO QUAL FOI NEGADO POR UM PAI CRUEL E COVARDE, UMA MÃE RELAPSA E SUBMISSA E POR PESSOAS QUE NÃO LHE MOSTRARAM NEM SEQUER RESPEITO POR ELE, ISSO PARA SEVERUS SNAPE UMA GRAÇA INQUEBRANTÁVEL, E DEVIDO A LILIAN POTTER, FEZ ESFORÇOS E ATITUDES ALTRUÍSTAS PARA QUEM NÃO ACHA QUE NÃO MERECIA, PRINCIPALMENTE HARRY POTTER JAMES, CRIANÇA FILHO DO SEU AMOR COM SEU TORTURADOR.

IMPEDIR QUE CAÍSSE DE UMA VASSOURA ENFEITIÇADA, DEFENDER POTTER E SEUS AMIGOS DO PROFESSOR LOBISOMEM REMUS LUPIN ENSINAR OCLUMÊNCIA PARA FORTALECER A MENTE, PROTEGER A ESCOLA DO REINO DE TERROR DE LORDE VOLDEMORT DA MANEIRA QUE PODE E DENTRE OUTRAS FORMAS PARA PROTEGER AS PESSOAS QUE NÃO SE IMPORTAVAM SE SEVERUS APARECESSE VIVO OU MORTO, ENTRE ELES HARRY ESSAS MOSTRAS DE ALTRUÍSMO OCULTO were ENTREGUES A HARRY EM LÁGRIMAS DE TRISTEZA COM O INTUITO DE DERROTAR A MALDADE DO LORDE DAS TREVAS NO FIM DO FECHAR DE OLHOS PARA A SUA MORTALHA, TUDO POR AMOR A MULHER QUE FOI UM AUTÊNTICO SER DIVINO E BONDOSO EM SUA VIDA.

MAS UM CANTAR HARMONIOSO E INCONFUNDÍVEL ECOOU EM SEUS OUVIDOS, FAWKES A GENTIL FÊNIX.

ESSA FOI A PRIMEIRA PARTE DE MINHA HISTORIA "PEOPLE WORLD RISE".

COMO DITO NO INICIO TODOS OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS PERTENCEM A SENHORA J.K ROWLING

E SEUS ASSOCIADOS AUTORIZADOS.

MAS SENTIMENTOS VIGENTES NESTA FANFICTION PERTENÇAM A HUMANIDADE.

OBRIGADO A TODOS E ESBOCEM COMENTÁRIOS.


	2. PEOPLE OF WORLD RISE

O SIMPLES ECOAR DE FAWKES FEZ ELE COMPREENDER,QUE NO INSTANTE QUE A MORTE ESTAVA PRESTES A BUSCAR UM CORPO A MAIS NESTE EMBATE,A F NIX DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE POUSARA EM SEU CORPO RESPINGOU SUAS L GRIMAS CURATIVAS NOS SEUS FERIMENTOS EMBEBIDOS PELA COBRA AMALDIÇOADA DE VOLDEMORT,AOS POUCOS O VENENO MALIGNO FORA INOCULADO,PARTES DE SUA COLUNA VERTEBRAL FORAM REALINHADAS COMO A DE UM RAPAZ DE VINTE ANOS,AS PREGAS VOCAIS DE SNAPE FORAM CURADAS E FIRMES E A PELE DO PESCOÇO E DO TÓRAX ABOCANHADAS JUNTO COM OS OSSOS FORAM REGENERADAS NOVAS EM FOLHA,NUM PASSE DE LAGRIMAS

ASSIM QUE FAWKES PAROU DE LACRIMEJAR,SEVERUS SE LEVANTOU PARA SE SENTAR NO CH O BANHADO DE SEU SANGUE NA CASA DOS GRITOS,OLHOU AOS LADOS CASO ALGUM NINGUÉM SURGISSE A BESTA POR LÁ E TANTO OLHARA PARA A AVE MAJESTOSA QUE RESGATARA DO TORMENTO,SÓ QUE AO INVÉS SE CRIAR UMA GRATIDÃO SINGELA ELE VOCIFEROU QUASE EM UM RUGIDO:

-POR QUE INFERNOS ME SALVARA,SEU PÁSSARO ME APAGAR DESTA DESGRAÇA SEU BICHO EMPLUMADO

ENQUANTO ESBRAVEJAVA COM A FÊNIX,TENTAVA ENXOTAR A AVE CO PARA QUE FOSSE LEVANTAR VOO BEM LONGE, MAS FAWKES PERMANECERA IMPERTURBÁVEL E OBSERVAVA SEVERUS DE CIMA PARA BAIXO,PELA ESQUERDA E PELA DIREITA COMO SE O INSPECIONASSE SE TUDO BEM COM A SA DE DELE,SEVERUS POR SUA VEZ DESISTIU DE MANDÁ-LA EMBORA DAQUI, E DO NADA PERCEBERA QUE A QUALIDADE DE SUA VOZ HAVIA MELHORADO EM UM GRAVE MAIS PROFUNDO E BEM AFIADO DE TAO HARMONIOSA ECOAVA NO AMBIENTE.

ENT O DO NADA A AVE DE DUMBLEDORE SE APROXIMOU DE SEVERUS E COM A CABE A,ACARICIAVA A BOCHECHA DELE NUM GESTO DE CARINHO,SEVERUS POUCO SE DESCONCERTOU COM ESSA GENTILEZA E EM RETRIBUI O ELE ACARICIOU O TOPO DA CABE A DE FAWKES CARINHOSAMENTE.

-OBRIGADO POR TUDO FAWKES,NÃO SEI QUE RAZÃO LEVOU A ME SALVAR,MAS AGRADE O DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO-FALARA SEVERUS COM TODA A SINCERIDADE.

COM SEU ULTIMO ACARICIAR O PÁSSARO DE FOGO LEVANTARA VOO NÃO SE SABE PARA ONDE,SEVERUS SE LEVANTOU E COME OU A CAMINHAR VAGAROSAMENTE AT A SA DA DA CASA DOS GRITOS DURANTE AS HORAS DA MANHÃ E O AMBIENTE NO QUAL SEVERUS ENXERGAVA ERA O DE EXTREMA DESTRUIÇÃO E VIOLÊNCIA,SEVERUS SE SENTIA DESOLADO E PERDIDO E NEM TODOS OS LIVROS DE HISTORIA,NA QUAL RETRATAVA E DETALHAVA BATALHAS CAMPAIS DA ANTIGUIDADE O PREPARARAM A ESSA CARNIFICINA DE GUERREIROS PERTENCENTES A HOGWARTS ESMIGALHADAS,CORPOS GIGANTESCOS DE GIGANTES SOB COMANDO DE VOLDEMORT EST O ESTIRADOS AO CH O,PEDAÇOS DE MEMBROS PERDIDOS ESPALHADOS POR AI,MEMBROS DE BRUXAS E BRUXOS ALEM DE LOBISOMENS,DUENDES,ELFOS CENTAUROS ENTRE OUTRAS CRIATURAS

E HOGWARTS,UMA VEZ IMPONENTE E DEFENSIVA,AP S A BATALHA FINAL ESTAVA ARRUINADA COM SUAS TORRES DESTRUÍDAS E PAREDES ESBURACADAS E FOI NUMA DESSAS PAREDES ESBURACADAS QUE LHE DERA ACESSO AO SAL O PRINCIPAL,SEVERUS FOI PARA L DE IMEDIATO POIS J SABIA QUE SERIA POR AI EM QUE OS DEFENSORES DE HOGWARTS SE ENCONTRARAM PARA SE RECUPERAR DESTE CONFRONTO,ASSIM COMO VELAR POR SEUS CAÍDOS:LAVENDER"LILÁ"BROWN MORDIDA ATE A MORTE POR FENRIR GREYBACK,CUJA FOI VINGADA POR HERMIONE GRANGER QUE LAN ARA O SILENCIOSO MAS MORTAL SECTUMSEMPRA FAZENDO GREYBACK SANGRAR POR TODOS OS FERIMENTOS AT A MORTE;REMUS JOHN LUPIN,MORTO EM COMBATE COM O COMENSAL DA MORTE ANTHONIN DOLOHOV S QUE ESTAVA ESGOTADO DEMAIS PARA LUTAR DE IGUAL PARA IGUAL DEVIDO A SEUS FEITIÇOS DE PROTEÇÃO AO SEU BEBE REC M NASCIDO,AO QUAL FORA VINGADO POR SEU EX COLEGA PROFESSOR FLITWICK,UM EX CAMPE O DE DUELOS;FRED WEASLEY MORTO NUMA EXPLOSÃO ENGENDRADA POR UM COMENSAL DA MORTE DESCONHECIDO,ENTRE OUTROS CORPOS NAS QUAIS SEVERUS NÃO ESTEVE FAMILIARIZADO.

SEVERUS SNAPE EMBORA MANTIVESSE UM RESPEITO A SUAS HABILIDADES,ASSIM COMO A CAUSA QUE PREGAVA A IGUALDADE E JUSTI A,SEVERUS SEMPRE MANTEVE UM P ATR S COM TODOS POIS TAMB M DESCONFIAVAM DA LEALDADE A ORDEM DA F NIX,SEM FALAR DA INDIFEREN A PESSOAL NA QUAL TODOS TINHAM PELO SNAPE N O SE IMPORTANDO A SUA INTEGRIDADE E SEM TER RESPEITO POR ELE E SEUS SENTIMENTOS, E DAI CHEGA A EMPATIA A MORTE DOS MEMBROS DA ORDEM ALEM DOS ALUNOS NO QUAL LECIONAVA.

ENT O DO NADA,CACHOS REBELDES E CHEIOS DE FULIGEM BALAN AVAM AO MOVIMENTO DOS SEUS QUADRIS DELICIOSOS,UM ROSTO UMA VEZ DO MAIS PURO MARFIM E COM PERFEITAS FEI ES FEMININAS,AGORA ESTAVA VIOLADO COM OS FERIMENTOS E A FULIGEM VIGENTE EM SEU OLHAR,OBSERVARA PERPLEXA NUMA PAREDE ESBURACADA UM SER IMPONENTE,UMA FÚRIA NEGRA ESVOAÇAVA NA ENTRADA QUE ERA.

TRESLOUCADA E DESCONCERTADA HERMIONE GAGUEJOU:

PRO-POR PRO-FES-ES-SOR SN-SN SNAPE O SEN -SEN-SEN-SENHOR

E NUM AR DE HABITUAL ARROGÂNCIA E NUM GRAVE IRRESISTÍVEL RETRUCARA

QUEM PENSOU QUE FOSSE? DANNY GLOVER OU ALAN RICKMAN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SE ACOSTUMEM POIS NO DECORRER DOS CAPÍTULOS AI TEM

DIREITOS AUTORAIS PERTENCENTES A SENHORA J.K ROWLING E SEUS ASSOCIADOS AUTORIZADOS.


End file.
